Telling Walter
by A11y50n
Summary: Paige has something important to tell Walter.


Telling Walter

Paige was worried, she had no idea how Walter would take the news, granted he took to being a father to Ralph and an uncle to his nieces and nephew but this was going to be big. It was Ralph's night to spend with Toby, Happy and their twins. Ralph loved having cousins; he doted on them and them on him. It was sweet to watch. Paige was nervous. She prepared Walter's favourite meal, she was a great cook but surprisingly Walter was just as capable a baker. He hated the fact that every time he tried to cook something it always went wrong because a lot of it was instinctual whereas with baking you followed the recipe to the t if not you ended up with a disaster. So Walter was in charge of all the birthday cakes for the kids. Ralph loved the Hogwarts cake Walter made for his 11th birthday, Happy and Sly helped as well, Paige, Cabe, Toby and the other parents and kids were all surprised when it as wheeled out. Everyone was banned from the kitchen for a week before the party which meant take outs for the week. The look on Ralph's face when he saw the cake was worth it. He ran and hugged Walter tight. Walter had to convince Ralph to cut the cake after just staring at it for ages.

Walter walked into their dining area and took in the special decorations, candles and soft music playing in the background as well as the 'good' plates being used.

"It is not our anniversary, your birthday or my birthday, have I forgotten something?"

"Er no Walter I thought we could have special dinner as there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. Would you like to eat first or talk?"

"I think we should talk first…."

"Why are you nervous? Are you ill?"

"NO! I'm fine really; I just hope you think its good news as well."

They sat next to each other at the table; Paige was nervous and kept on sipping her water while Walter just waited for Paige to speak. She took one of his hands in hers and this seemed calm him down because her touch always did that.

"Walter I love you so much and I try to show you each and every day how I feel about you and I know you love Ralph and he is yours in every way that counts but it seems as if we're going to see what 50% of each of us looks like in six months, I'm pregnant!"

"I know."

Paige thought she misheard, she did a double take and looked at Walter he was calm and confident, he wasn't nervous or panicking, he really did know.

"How?"

"Well, you haven't had your monthly cycle the last three months, you're breasts are more sensitive than usual, you're more tired than usual even though you're working the same amount and your appetite has changed and you don't want your cinnamon coffee anymore you prefer tea. At night you've been sleeping on my chest but when you have your period you prefer it when we spoon and we haven't done that in three months!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were thinking about if you would want to keep it."

"Oh Walter no, I only just realised that I was late. I took a test yesterday then I thought you may not want it. It was stupid, I know you love Ralph and the others but for a moment I thought the idea of a baby would be difficult for you."

"I love the fact that you are carrying my child. I thought for a while that Ralph should be a big brother but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Oh Walter, I love you!"

"I love you too."

"What is it Walter?"

"Do you think I will make a good father?"

"Why would you think you wouldn't?"

"Supposing I find it hard to connect?"

"You won't, you'll be great just like you are with Ralph."

"Supposing the baby is 'normal'?"

"Then I'll help you connect with him or her like you helped me with Ralph!"

They smiled at each other and by mutual consent decided to have dinner later and celebrate instead.

Later that night Paige was remembering their journey to where they are now. It started the night at the hospital.

 _Paige must have fallen asleep because something made her wake up, she was a little disorientated. She looked around and realised she was in a hospital room and it all came flooding back to her, Walter was in a car accident and it was a close call, a very close call too close for Paige. It made her think about the feelings she was denying herself. She came close to not ever seeing him again and the thought that the last things she said to him were horrible and that she didn't mean, she was just angry and took it out on him. She made a vow to herself that if he survived then she would tackle her feelings for him head on and she was quite sure he reciprocated the feelings. So here she was in the middle of the night in Walter's room. She looked to the bed and saw the man in question was wide awake. Her hand was still clasped in his and she remembered that she held his hand last night; she wanted to feel him to keep herself calm. She also remembered that she laid her head on their joined hands and must have fallen asleep. Walter was squeezing her hand to get her attention, she looked at the hands to see a small amount of drool on Walter's, she turned a nice shade of red. Walter knew she just noticed her drool on his hand but he liked it, liked the fact that she stayed the night and she fell asleep holding his hand craving his touch. He wanted to tell how he felt right there and then but she stopped him._

" _We have a lot to talk about but not here and not now. I want you to be 100% before we talk okay?"_

 _Walter nodded._

" _Good, get some more sleep I'll be here when you wake up and probably the others will be as well."_

 _Paige stood up and kissed Walter's forehead and sat back down while still keeping a hold of his hand. The others found them asleep the next morning Paige in the same position she was I last night, her head on their joined hands. Walter woke up when the others entered his room. Ralph went to his other side and Walter ruffled the boy's hair, Ralph threw his arms over Walter's chest careful not to hold on too tightly, Walter hugged him back._

" _I'll be fine Ralph, honest. Okay?"_

 _Ralph nodded his head but still wouldn't let go. Toby took pity on Ralph and lifted him up to lay beside Walter as soon as he was by Walter's side he fell asleep apparently the Dineen family slept better with Walter! Walter whispered to the others as the two slept. Eventually Paige woke up and was surprised to see the rest of the team in the room and even more so when she saw her son in bed with Walter._

" _Hey."_

" _Hey."_

 _Ralph decided to wake up at that moment._

" _Ralphy boy why don't we go and get something to eat?"_

 _Ralph got out of the bed after looking at both his mom and Walter, both of who nodded. The rest of the team walked out to give the couple some privacy._

" _Paige, I know we're going to talk later and I really want to but I need to say I'm sorry for all the things I said to you before. I didn't mean any of them. Do you forgive me?"_

" _Walter of course I forgive you. I hurt you; I hurt the father of my child. You have been there for Ralph more in this past year than Drew has in his entire life, you are his father in every way that matters and I realised too late how my words must have hurt you. I'm sorry."_

 _Before they could say anything else the others returned if they noticed that the two were still holding hands no one mentioned it not even Toby._

 _A few weeks later Walter was given a clean bill of health which meant he could be taken off of desk duty which he absolutely hated. Paige and Ralph moved into the loft to help Walter, much to his disgust, he couldn't say no to Ralph when the boy brought him is meds or when he asked him to read him a story, Walter knew it was a cover so he would lay down as well, Paige shamelessly used her son and Ralph enjoyed being able to help Walter get better._

 _Paige took him to his appointment when they got back the place was empty, they both received messages at the same time from the team to let them know that they were taking Ralph to the Science museum and out to lunch after. So the two were left by themselves and an awkward silence descended on them._

" _I think it's time for the talk. Let's go upstairs."_

 _Walter had no choice but to follow._

 _Once upstairs Paige sat on his couch and was momentarily surprised that Walter chose to sit next to her._

" _Okay, first and foremost we need to be honest with each other, agreed?"_

 _Walter nodded his head_

" _Okay I'll go first and when I've finished you can have your say. I have feelings for you Walter, I think they've been there since you told Nimo to stop yelling at Ralph but over the last year they have developed into something more. I would love to have more than just friendship with you but obviously only if you would want that as well. I know you love Ralph and regardless of what does or doesn't happen with us your relationship with him will not change. Just want to be clear on that. Okay?"_

 _Walter nodded._

" _I have had these thoughts about you for a while and I can't articulate them. I didn't know what to make of them because I've never felt them before, ever. Then Drew came back and I had a better idea of what I was feeling. I was just waiting for you to tell me that you two were going to get back together and I couldn't bear the thought of that. It was then I admitted to myself that I had feelings towards you, romantic feelings. Then I felt disgusted with myself because I thought in some way I was keeping your family apart. I felt so guilty. Toby called me on it and when I came to your place to confess my feelings I saw Drew there with you and I thought I missed my chance. I care about you a lot Paige and I am glad you feel the same but I need to tell you that I am not good at relationships especially romantic ones. I know I can be difficult and if you still want to try I will do my best but the physical side of it would maybe take a while, I understand if this is not what you expect and if you want to change your mi…"_

 _The rest was cut off when Paige stopped him by kissing him. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to calm Walter down, he turned bright red during the last part of his speech._

" _Does that answer your question?"_

" _I think your intentions are clear."_

" _Walter, Drew is only Ralph's father and nothing more. I'm glad Ralph is getting to know him but he is learning how to be a man from you, Toby, Sylvester and Cabe. Drew came back to be with Ralph but as soon as another opportunity arose he took off granted he's better at staying in touch this time but Ralph knows exactly who his real dad is and he loves you. You forget he's like all of you, he's smart and while he may enjoy spending time with Drew, he knows how much time you and the others spend with him because you all choose to do so and when you cancel its because of a case, when you arrange something with him you try and keep to it, I think your plans have only been disrupted a handful of times whereas with Drew they've been disrupted around double the amount and that's in less time. Ralph is all about the numbers and the numbers are on your side._

 _When it comes to the physical side I can wait Walter, you're worth waiting for. I've fallen for you with minimum contact from you so it won't be difficult on one condition?"_

 _Walter nodded._

" _You will have to communicate more to me. I'm not saying you have to tell me every thought or feeling you're having but if something is bothering you or there is something you want to talk about please let me know, okay?"_

 _Again Walter nodded and hesitantly leaned forward to kiss Paige, it was a sweet innocent kiss._

 _Their relationship developed after that, Walter made sure there was a 'date night' every week cases permitting. The date night might have been dinner, a movie or a night in. They took small steps. Walter was getting better about being more affectionate, he would kiss her cheek and eventually he didn't get embarrassed when he kissed her on her mouth in front of everyone. Paige would touch him more and more but never for long and she would always do it in private first so he would get used to it before doing it in front of the team. He liked holding her hand when they had a team movie night or just because, he liked not having to have an excuse to touch her._

 _A week before Ralph's birthday Walter went down the rabbit hole, Paige wasn't too concerned because he was eating and drinking the snacks she and the rest of the team left out for him. It was difficult on Ralph but even in that state he still communicated with him. Ralph knew he sometimes became so engrossed in his work that he forgot some things but since they became a couple Walter would always still help Ralph with his homework or read him a story before bed but not in the usual way. Ralph would ask him for help but wouldn't get a reply straight away but when he woke up and had breakfast there would be some notes to help him by his plate as for the story Walter would have taped several stories in advance so technically he was still reading to Ralph. It took some time for Ralph to get used to it but once he did he got into the spirit of things, he would write notes to Walter about any help he may need with homework and he would record news about his days at school so Walter wouldn't miss anything and the system seemed to work. Ralph was getting anxious about his birthday, Walter had been down the hole for three days and usually it lasted for at least a week, his birthday was the next day and he felt disappointed that Walter would miss it. Ralph woke up on his birthday to find Walter and the breakfast table._

" _Walter!"_

" _Hey Birthday Boy! How does it feel to be 10?"_

" _The same. I thought you wouldn't be here."_

" _Ralph unfortunately I can't guarantee that I will never miss an important day but I will try my best okay?"_

" _I know Walter, I'm just glad you're here!"_

" _So am I buddy!"_

 _Ralph only wanted a family celebration for his birthday but the team were not happy with this so they had a compromise, family celebration on the Friday and a 'bowling and pizza' party for his classmates the next day. Walter wanted to make sure he had great birthdays to remember and he loved it. The family dinner was a success, Paige cooked, Walter baked the cake, and the rest were in charge of decorations. He loved his presents, the group one was entry to a go-cart competition where he had to make the go-cart. The competition was in three months' time. He received numerous books, clothes and other gifts that he loved. He hugged everyone and held on tight for his mom and Walter. They all enjoyed the meal and Ralph's face when he saw the cake was the best._

 _The bowling went well; all the ids had fun while the adults were getting quite competitive so much so that the whole place stopped to watch them at one point. When they realised they were the centre of attention they looked to Ralph to see he had a wide smile, he was proud of them and could be heard to say 'that's his family'. Drew called on the day of the bowling, a day late, Paige was fuming especially as she phoned and texted him to remind him about the special day. Later that night Walter was tucking Ralph into bed._

" _Why was mom mad at dad?"_

" _Well she hoped you would have a great day and she wanted it to be perfect."_

" _It was, you all were there, how could you improve that?"_

" _Well, maybe your mom thought you would want your dad here to celebrate with you…"_

" _You were!"_

 _Walter was choked up at the boy's words._

" _I love you Ralph, never forget that okay?"_

" _I know, I love you too._

 _They stayed over every weekend. Paige would sleep with Walter, literally sleep, Ralph had his own room. Paige discovered that she loved using Walter as a pillow and he seemed to like it as well. Their kisses became more intimate one night when Walter kept his promise and spoke to Paige how he was feeling and they tried it and they were both smiling at the end._

 _A year after the accident Walter organised for Ralph to spend the night with Happy and Toby, Paige knew there was something going on with him as he'd been distracted over the last couple of days. Walter asked to speak to her and she was a little nervous._

" _Paige you know my feelings for you and you once asked me to promise you to speak to you if there was something I needed to talk to you about, well there is something and I hope you will hear me out before you make a judgement?"_

 _Paige nodded her head._

" _Okay, I like it a lot when you and Ralph stay here during the holidays and weekends. I think I have improved a lot when it comes to physical contact. I like the fact that you're not pushing me to do something I not ready for, you have been more patient than I can believe I think what has helped is the fact that you spend a lot of time here and I would like to take things to the next level eventually but I don't know when that would be and I can't give you a time frame on that but I am clearer on my feelings for you I can state for a fact that I do love you. I can't imagine loving anyone else. I love you and Ralph so much and I would like to take the next step. I don't want you to move in…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Well, I love you and Ralph and I want to marry you two!"_

" _What?"_

" _I take it this is a bit of a shock to you?"_

 _Paige nodded her head._

" _Well, I know my feelings for both you and Ralph and I'm not going to love anyone else so the next logical thing to do would be to get married."_

" _Okay, why not live together?"_

" _Because I want to show Ralph that we can have a normal life and if you love someone you should marry them, it's probably the Irish in me but this is always where we were heading. I thought you knew that?"_

 _Paige shook her head._

" _I know we haven't taken that final step yet but I would like to be married to you when we do and I don't think once I'm ready that I will be able to wait until you plan the wedding! I know it's not the most romantic of proposals but I do love you and Ralph and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to take Ralph to school and pick him up. I want to be there if one of you or both are sick, I just wat to be with you all the time, in a non-creepy way. I know it may not be easy for you the fact that we haven't consummated our relationship and it's probably not most brides' idea of the perfect wedding night to just sleep with their groom but I'm asking anyway. Paige will you marry me?"_

 _Paige had tears falling down her cheeks while she nodded her head and threw herself at him._

" _Ralph will be so happy!"_

" _He had the same reaction as you."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well I had to ask him for your hand in marriage and ask him if I could adopt him!"_

 _She threw herself at him again._

" _You're the best Walter!"_

 _A month later they were married; Walter insisted that Ralph stood with Paige at the front as he was marrying both of them. It was lovely wedding; Walter's reaction when he saw her in the dress was everything she hoped for. It took him a few minutes to speak much to the amusement of the team. They left, with Ralph, for a week's honeymoon again on Walter's insistence._

" _How can I 'marry' Ralph and leave him behind? That's wrong, he's coming with us and later if you want a private honeymoon then we will have one but our first is all three of us okay?!"_

 _Paige fell in love with him even more after that._

 _A few months after the honeymoon Paige walked into the bedroom surprised to already see Walter there and ready for bed. He was reading two books at once._

" _What are you reading?"_

 _Walter showed her the two books, the Karma Sutra and Sex for Dummies._

" _Oh for any specific reason"_

" _Well I'm ready to take the next step but all my other encounters, there haven't been many, have all been because it's a bodily function and I wanted release. I want more than that for you so I'm researching what women like so I will hopefully be able to pleasure you!"_

 _Paige was so touched by his thoughtfulness._

" _Oh Walter, that's sweet but what about you?"_

" _What about me what?"_

" _What about what you like?"_

" _I don't know what I like."_

" _Well is there something that you wouldn't want me to do or something you want me to try?"_

" _Erm I have no idea."_

" _Well when you're ready and you've done all your research then we can try different things but it's not all about me, it's about us and what we like, okay?"_

 _Walter nodded his head._

 _He started to sleep in just his boxers from that night and she started to sleep in short pyjamas so he could get used to the skin to skin contact. Paige also did her research and read the books when he was working so she could please him as well. When they finally made love for the first time it was amazing for both of them._

" _I'm really an idiot!"_

" _Why would you say that?"_

" _Well if I knew this was what I was missing then I would have made love to you ages ago!"_

" _I don't know if it would have been as great!"_

 _Walter looked at her questioningly._

" _Well maybe it was so good because we waited. Neither of us was pressured into it. It_

 _happened when we felt the time was right and our research paid off!"_

" _You could be right! So I was okay?"_

" _Walter, actually I think you need a bit more practice!"_

 _Walter looked at her but saw the smile and agreed and they 'practiced' for the rest of the night._

 _There was a particular close call on one case and Ralph was afraid that both of them would die. He started to have nightmares. Paige wanted to bring him to their bed but Walter disagreed and it was their first major argument. Paige got home after her evening class to a quiet loft. Usually she and Walter would have a late dinner after she came back from her class. The table was set up and she knew Walter also had a dinner with Ralph but she couldn't see him so she went to change into her pyjamas. Once she had changed she went to their son's room and the sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes. There on the bed was Walter with Ralph asleep on him, well Ralph was snuggled into him and had an arm around him. She walked around the bed to place a kiss on Ralph's forehead and kiss Walter; as soon as their lips met he woke up and deepened the kiss. They broke it off because they couldn't go any further. She walked to the other side of the bed and slid in. The three managed to sleep all through the night and Ralph didn't have another nightmare that night. Every time he did have one the three of them, the two of them when Walter was 'down the hole', would sleep in the same bed. When Ralph had a nightmare when Walter was 'down the hole', the next night there was Walter's favourite shirt on Ralph's bed with a note to let Ralph know he was thinking about him, Ralph decided to wear it and he slept fine that night._

They decided to tell Ralph the next day.

"Ralph can you come here please?"

Ralph came and sat down in between them.

"Ralph, honey we have some great news for you. You're going to be a big brother in six months' time!"

He looked at his mom and then at Walter then back to his mom.

"I know, I've known for ages."

"How did you know?"

Paige asked as she was trying to ignore the smirk on Walter's face.

"Well, you haven't bought your ice cream for a few months plus you've haven't made your favourite meal when you're sick each month and you haven't bought any chocolate for ages either, so I guessed either you're stressed or you're pregnant and things are not more stressful around here than usual so that must mean you're pregnant!"

"Oh! Did everyone know before me?"

"Erm probably! Well apart from the kids." Walter declared

"Oh great! This is SO embarrassing!"


End file.
